Seulement vêtu de toi
by Reika-Hx
Summary: Je voulais juste déposer , Un baiser à tes pieds, Blotti contre la barrière ,Des baisers par milliers. J'aime trop la vie , Pour mourir ici. C'est quoi cette guerre , Que nous allons faire ? On va partir ! La fleur au fusil, Marcher, la nuit !Tuer la vie!
1. A nos âmes dans la nuit

**Titre** : Seulement vêtu de toi

**Ratin****g**: +18

**Pairing** : Surprise !

**Disclaimer** : Les Dir en Grey s'appartiennent, et le titre ainsi que les paroles en italiques sont à Indochine.

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette fiction est dédiée à ma Shiaru qui m'as fait la demande d'un certain pairing (vous verrez lequel en temps voulu ;) ). Merci à elle de m'avoir donnée l'idée de continuer cette OS qui sera finalement une fiction, et de m'avoir motivée à l'écrire. C'est pour toi Shishi !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Seulement vêtu de toi<span>**

_« A nos âmes dans la nuit, Le dernier jour est arrivé »_

Adossé contre un vieux distributeur à boisson poisseux un petit jeune homme brun, dans les seize ans pas plus, trouvait un intérêt particulier à ses chaussures. En réalité il ne les observaient pas vraiment, il était plutôt égaré dans ses pensées, se torturant le cerveau. Il reposait là depuis déjà cinq bonne minutes et il s'amusait toujours autant à martyriser son esprit. Des gouttelettes venaient une à une s'exploser contre l'asphalte abimé témoignant de la forte humidité de l'endroit. Des grincements de raille sur lesquels on freine, des sonneries stridentes annonçant des départs imminents, des passants foulant avec vitesse le bitume percutaient parfois, par mégarde, des cadavres de cannettes. Des pas précipités de personnes en retard. Des portes qui se referment sur des corps en se rouvrant pour les laisser passer – mettant en retard les autres passagers. Tout ce capharnaüm pour le moins habituel n'ébranlait en aucun cas la sérénité dans laquelle se trouvait notre jeune homme. Il ne sortit de sa tendre léthargie que pour compter les métros qui passaient, regardant sa montre de temps à autre pour vérifier que la fréquence de passage ne soit pas ralentit, ou au contraire, accélérée. Cela dit aucune personne ne retint son attention. Il assistait à ce spectacle passivement, ne prenant garde qu'au rames en eux-même. Alors qu'il jetait un énième coup d'œil à sa montre et qu'il ajoutait un métro de plus à sa liste : Cent cinquante et un. A ce moment là, il aurait peut être dû ne plus se contenter de compter. Il aurait dû observer car ce n'est que de cette manière qu'il aurait pût remarquer la personne qui s'approchait de lui. Cette même personne qui venait de sortir un revolver de sa manche et qui le pointait déjà sur la tempe de l'adolescent. Adolescent, qui, perdu dans ses compte n'eut que le temps d'entendre une gâchette s'enclencher. Un bruit siffla à son oreille, il s'effondra face contre terre, puis d'autres sons l'atteignirent ; Ceux des personnes qui s'agitaient autour de lui mais qui n'esquissaient pas un geste pour le sauver puisque l'homme qui venait d'assener le coup était encore là, debout, et se tenait gentiment devant l'adolescent, le visage défait de toute émotion. Alors qu'il sentait son esprit le quitter, il continuait à ne se préoccuper que d'une seule et unique chose. Le métro était partit, un autre arrivait : Cent cinquante deux. Il perdit entièrement connaissance.

_« Enfin marcher pendant que les autres dorment »_

* * *

><p><em>«Et tu verras qu'un jour dans notre vie, on nous illuminera. Qu'un jour dans nos esprit, la rêve continuera»<em>

**Deux ans plus tard ~**

Inspectant son sac de cours par peur d'avoir oublié quelque chose, il finit part tirer la fermeture éclair de ce dernier et le laisser sur son lit pour le moment. Il alla se regarder dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse. Il était parfait. Parfait pour lui plaire. Ses cheveux décolorés teintés d'un blond presque platine, ses grand yeux bruns outrageusement maquillés de noir, ses ongles manucurés peint de cette même couleur. Ses lèvres sombres mettant en avant divers piercings qu'il s'amusait à faire tourner avec sa langue. Ses cheveux étaient crêpés sur le dessus et une frange cachait légèrement son œil droit finissant de lui encadrer le visage. Il portait son uniforme avec négligence, ayant même revêtu une cravate autre que celle de son école. Il s'observait toujours quand quelqu'un le héla de l'étage inférieur.

-Kyô, tu vas être en retard !

Prenant ses affaires avec le moins de vitesse possible, faisant de même en descendant les escaliers et en enfilant ses chaussures, il planta son regard dans celui sévère de la personne qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte.

-C'est le but non... être en retard ?

Une lueur satisfaite passa dans les yeux de l'autre, et un sourire se mua sur sa fine bouche parfaitement dessinée d'un discret rouge à lèvres.

-Je vois que tu tiens déjà ton rôle !

Le sourire se fit alors moqueur, et Kyô passablement énervé rétorqua :

-Ta gueule !

Ce fut à son tour de sourire, faisant passer un message qu'eux deux comprirent.

-Bien, Kyô, il est temps !

-Depuis que j'attendais ça...

L'un comme l'autre hocha la tête d'un air entendu et le blond se leva pour aller se pendre au cou du plus vieux et l'embrasser avec fougue. Il se fit d'ailleurs réprimander.

-Kyô !

-C'était pour m'encourager !

Le brun repoussa le plus jeune et partit s'installer au volant de son véhicule.

-Ne fait pas la gueule, Totchi, tu sais bien que je ne t'aimerais jamais !

Ledit Totchi claqua la porte de la voiture et en descendit la fenêtre quand il vit que Kyô restait immobile.

-Warumono, bouge tes fesses, on vas être _trop_ en retard !

Et le blond le rejoignit non sans continuer de le taquiner.

Totchi le déposa devant l'établissement scolaire. Kyô marcha nonchalamment jusqu'au bureau du proviseur. Les couloirs étaient vide, signifiant qu'il était en retard : pile ce qu'il souhaitait. Le principal l'accueillit non sans le lui faire remarquer et après les formalités d'usages échangées il fut conduit jusque sa salle de classe. Avant d'y entrer il ajusta une dernière fois sa cravate et s'ébouriffa ses cheveux. Il fit glisser la porte et sans y avoir été invité pénétra dans la pièce pour aller se planter sur l'estrade où le professeur faisait déjà son cour.

-Monsieur Nishimura, vous êtes en retard !

Malgré cela l'enseignant lui fit un discret sourire en coin par lequel le blond répondit de la même manière. Son costume sombre cintré et ses cheveux rouge et noir mi-long accompagné de lunettes conférait un air sérieux mais amical au jeune professeur. Amical, ça il l'était – pour cause, Kyô le savait.

-Je sais, Ando-sensei !

L'enseignant se tourna vers ses élèves pour leur présenter le nouvel arrivant. C'était rare que quelqu'un sois intégré en plein milieu d'année dans cette université. Son arrivé soudaine suscitait l'attention des plus curieux. De là où il était le blond prit le temps d'observer chaque élèves. La plupart regardait par la fenêtre ou tripotait les feuilles de leur cahier pour manifester leur ennuie. Les yeux de Kyô se posèrent sur un en particulier positionné au dernier rang gribouillant avec un sérieux palpable des mots sur une copie volante. Il le détailla. Des cheveux noirs et violet, des yeux légèrement maquillés qui faisait ressortir son teint pâle. Bref, à ça près le même « style » qu'arborait Kyô. A aucun moment leur regard ne se croisèrent, même lorsque le blond balança son sac sur le bureau voisin et s'affala sur sa chaise de manière indécente. Le professeur annonça que le cour pouvait reprendre. A ce moment là, le jeune homme releva la tête et écouta avec attention les informations qu'il débitait. Kyô ne détacha pas une seule seconde son regard de son camarade de classe, captant le moindre de ses gestes. De sa manière d'écrire à celle de mordre son stylo jusqu'à la façon dont il croisait et décroisait ses jambes pour ne pas les laisser s'engourdirent passant par les petits regards qu'il lançait dehors de temps à autres. Rien ne lui échappa. Lorsque l'enseignant demanda de prendre leur livre, Kyô, qui n'en avait pas encore, adressa la parole à son voisin de manière hautaine.

-ton livre

L'autre n'avait pas tout à fait comprit qu'on lui parlait et le blond dû réitéré sa demande, avec de l'impatience dans sa voix, pour que le brun se tourne vers lui.

-Tu voulais ?

Kyô grogna et s'empara du livre pour y jeter vaguement un coup d'oeil et le lui rendre sans plus de cérémonie.

-hajimemashite, Kaoru desu

-Kyô !

-J'avais crûs comprendre, oui

Aucun mot de plus ne fut échangés durant ce cours. Après celui-ci d'ailleurs, venait la pause. Quand Kyô ne fut plus que tout seul avec son professeur, il alla s'assoir sans délicatesse sur son bureau alors que ce dernier rangeait ses affaires dans son _attaché-case. _Il passa ses bras autour de la taille du plus vieux. Celui-ci, non surpris, se laissa faire avant de se retourner pour faire face à son élève.

-Contact établit ?

-Oui, je vais bien !

-Warumono-san !

Kyô avait horreur que Ando-sensei lui apporte si peut d'attention. C'était bien la seule personne qu'il appréciait vraiment, admirait, même.

-Oui, établit, il est trop accessible, ce n'est pas drôle !

-Attend de voir avant de parler, sait-on jamais !

Kyô acquiesça et vint se blottir un peut plus contre le torse du professeur.

-Tu m'a manquer Daisuke

Le plus vieux caressa doucement les cheveux du blond avant de répondre :

-Toshiya c'est bien occupé de toi ?

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil !

Comme pour se faire pardonner son absence, Daisuke resserra son étreinte quelques secondes encore avant de décoller leur corps. La sonnerie retentit, Kyô rejoignit sa place tandis que l'enseignant sortait. Les autres élèves revinrent à leur tour suivit de près par leur professeur de mathématique. Le cour pût commencer. Kyô ne fut pas attentif, et laissa même son esprit dérivé ailleurs sans plus se préoccuper de Kaoru.

Le soir, Toshiya vint chercher le blond. Il s'assura que sa journée ce soit passée « comme prévu » et fut heureux de constater que oui. En rentrant chez eux, Kyô fut étonné de voir tant de voitures agglutinés dans leur cour. Il questionna Totchi du regard.

-Daisuke est de retour. Il a convoqué le conseil pour une réunion d'urgence.

-Un problème ?

-Oui... il semble que ta mission soit compromise...

Kyô, le regard hagard, suivit Toshiya des yeux. Le brun marcha jusqu'au porche et entra dans la bâtisse. Il claqua la porte derrière lui, ce qui fit sursauter le blond qui sortit de ses pensées. Il avait horreur que quelque chose se passe mal. Pourquoi cela devait-il toujours tomber sur lui ? Il resta quelques secondes encore à contempler l'entrer jusqu'à ce que la tête de Toshiya fasse de nouveau son apparition dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Kyô ! Bouge-toi, on a du travail !

Il obtempéra sans faire plus de cérémonie, monta à l'étage une fois rentrer sans même faire attention à la réunion qui se déroulait dans le salon. Il ne voulait pas voir ses chiens qui obéissaient bien gentiment à Daisuke. Il ne les aimaient pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi alors qu'il tenait sensiblement le même rôle ? Parce que lui avait été choisit, qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui.

Kyô déposa ses affaires de cours dans sa chambre avant de rejoindre la bureau où le brun se trouvait. Il s'affala dans un siège en face de lui et attendit qu'il daigne lui adresser la parole. Cependant Toshiya ne décrocha pas un mot. Il était plongé dans la lecture d'un document qui avait tout l'air d'être une lettre. Quand il l'eut finit il se leva et s'installa devant un écran d'ordinateur pour pianoter sur le clavier, recherchant diverses informations. La patiente de Kyô avait ses limites, du moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de problème le concernant. Il se mit à taper nerveusement de ses doigts sur la table, faisant raisonner ses long ongle en un bruit que Toshiya jugeait de désagréable. Comprenant le message que le plus jeune voulait lui faire passer, il quitta son poste, fit le tour de la pièce pour saisir quelques documents et vint se rassoir en face de lui. Il posa ses lunettes sur son nez, lit une dernière fois un papier et finit par plonger ses prunelles dans celle du blond.

-D'après ce que j'ai comprit, la cible devrait changer d'établissement. L'approcher en dehors de ce cadre serait trop suspect alors que tu viens juste d'établir le contact. Ils ont redoubler leur vigilance. L'heure est proche et Daisuke pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il prenne des hommes de main pour faire le sale boulot sans t'inclure dans l'affaire.

-Je peux savoir quelle zone me sera assigner si je n'accomplis pas cette mission ?

-Aucune.

-Aucune, justement, et il en est ors de question !

Toshiya savait au combien Kyô avait attendu ce moment. Il savait aussi combien cette mission lui tenait à coeur : autant pour faire ses preuves auprès de Daisuke que pour pouvoir gagner un peut plus de liberté de mouvement. Ces deux années passées s'étaient déroulées dans le seule but que Kyô puisse prendre la relève, petit à petit, et tout était désormais compromis. Si ça ne se faisait pas maintenant le blond craignait que ça ne se fasse jamais. Il se leva rapidement et descendit sans même que Toshiya n'est le temps d'intervenir puis se dirigea vers le salon. Il y pénétra sans y avoir été inviter, interrompant une conversation de la plus haute importance et planta son regard dans celui de Daisuke tout en se jaugeant pour ne pas exploser la table de son poing alors qu'il venait de la frapper fermement, faisant sursauter l'assemblée. Les orbes noire de rage de Kyô ne quittaient celle du roux, et ce dernier comprit qu'il savait.

-Allez-vous en !

Personne n'osa bouger. Ils connaissaient tous Kyô et son fort caractère, et étaient donc partagés entre l'envie de s'en aller et celle de rester. Ils ne devaient en aucun cas désobéir à Daisuke, et pourtant le petit blond leur avait toujours fait plus ou moins peur. C'est lorsque Kyô réitérait sa demande avec encore plus de véhémence que Toshiya arriva d'un pas nonchalant et s'accouda contre la chambranle de la porte.

-Kyô, sois raisonnable.

Mais pas même l'intervention du brun ne pût le faire changer d'avis. Il voulait s'entretenir avec Daisuke, maintenant et pas un autre jour. Il ne désirait en aucun cas que ces personnes n'interfère dans sa mission. Il allait le faire, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Kyô brailla une nouvelle fois, sommant les personnes présentes de « se casser ». Le roux soupira, exaspéré par les humeurs de son petit protégé et d'un signe de main, donna l'autorisation muette aux autres de disposer. Il n'y eu aucune objection, et la pièce se désemplit à une vitesse monstre. En deux minutes il ne resta plus que eux trois dans le salon, et on entendit des crissements de pneus indiquant le départ des invités. Toshiya s'éclipsa sans demander son reste alors que Kyô toujours amplis d'une immense colère, continuait son duel visuel avec le plus vieux. Daisuke brisa la contact en fermant ses paupières tout en balançant sa tête en arrière. Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de les chargé d'une bonne dose de reproche pour les planter dans ceux du blond.

-Tu ne peux donc jamais me laisser faire mon travail !

-Je le ferrais Daisuke ! Que tu le veuille ou pas, je le ferrais !

-Et tu veux peut-être que je te laisse risquer ta vie ? Un jour Kyô, mais pas pour le moment, j'ai encore besoin de toi.

-Si tu savais comme je m'en fou.

-Pas moi. Tu m'es d'une importance capital.

Ça Kyô était déjà au courant, seulement il aurait aimer que ce ne soit pas uniquement dans le contexte du travail qu'il lui soit capital ! Il avait l'impression d'être sans cesse un jouet que l'on ballote d'une personne à l'autre. Il avait tout d'abord était recueillit par Daisuke, puis par manque de temps, il avait vécue deux mois avec Hyde avant qu'il ne parte en mission, et désormais c'était Toshiya qui s'occupait de lui. A quand la prochaine personne ? Il voulait se sentir vraiment important pour quelqu'un, et pas juste une personne potentiellement capable de « prendre la relève ». Ça, il savait qu'il pouvait le faire ! Tout le monde n'avait pas l'air d'être du même avis cela dit...

-C'est ça le problème, Die, je te suis trop « capital ».

Kyô qui était vexé prit la fuite. Il se réfugia dans sa chambre où il alla s'allonger. Sa journée ne l'avait pas tant épuisée que ça, mais il avait besoin de dormir. Ses émotions commençaient sérieusement à trop le titiller, et ça l'énervait.

Alors que la nuit était déjà tomber depuis presque deux heures, Daisuke se faufila dans la chambre de Kyô et se glissa sous ses draps. Il colla son torse contre son dos et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille tout en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou où il y déposa un long baisé.

-C'est d'accord, je te laisse faire, mais tu devras m'obéir au pied de la lettre.

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un long soupir de bien être, puis le petit blond se retourna pour se caler bien au chaud entre les bras protecteur de Daisuke... Dieu que cette chaleur lui avait manqué.

_« Et d'oublier le rêve, au bord du monde, aux bornes du ciel. »_


	2. Maintenant que j'ai l'âge de

**Titre** : Seulement vêtue de toi.

**Raiting** : +18 (mais pas pour le moment o/ )

**Pairing** : Mouhaha

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pareil, les paroles sont toujours à Indochine !

**Note de l'auteur** : Quelques reviews, et je posterais la suite de cette fiction (qui est achevée). Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

><p><em>« Maintenant que j'ai l'âge de tout comprendre,<em>

_De mépriser tout ce qu'on a pu m'apprendre »_

Ses pas résonnaient dans le couloir, au rythme de ses pensées. Les évènements de la veille étaient encore bien ancrés dans son esprit, et une grande rancune envers Daisuke avait naquit en son sein. Il avait désiré le mettre sur la touche, l'extirper de ce projet alors que depuis le début, Kyô lui avait toujours obéit au pied de la lettre. Maintenant, les choses allaient changer. Le blond avait prit une décision importante ; Il s'occuperait à sa façon de s'approcher le plus rapidement possible de ce Kaoru... et quoi qu'en dise son mentor, il irait au bout de sa mission. Plus rien ne pouvait le stopper désormais.

Kyô fit glisser violemment le _fusuma_ dans son rail, et pénétra dans l'enceinte de la pièce sans même adresser un _bonjour_ ou une excuse à son professeur. Il était en retard pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui et seulement de deux minutes ; pas de quoi en faire un drame, en sommes. L'adulte aurait sûrement dût le renvoyer de cours, mais c'était Daisuke, au tableau. Il se contenta alors de quelques mots – comme le jour précédent – et laissa Kyô s'installer convenablement à son bureau. L'adolescent sortit d'un geste vif ses affaires qu'il posa sans délicatesse et lâcha un léger grognement en remarquant que tout les regards indiscrets de ses camarades le sondaient. Ainsi, tout le monde détourna les yeux, sauf... celui dont il voulait justement attirer l'attention. Ses orbes haineuses se plongèrent alors dans celles de son voisin qui l'observait toujours avec un demi-sourire pendu aux lèvres. Une certain désinvolture ressortissait de ce rictus, énervant soudainement Kyô. Il joua alors dans la même cours, lui servant une grimace de son crue avant d'articuler sans vraiment prendre la peine de chuchoter :

-Ma gueule ne te revient pas, Ka-o-ru ?

Sans que Kyô ne s'y attende vraiment, le jeune homme à ses côtés se désintéressa totalement de lui, replongeant son attention dans le cours de Ando-sensei, le laissant coi. L'adolescent soupira alors sans gêne, et fit de même. Finalement, faire ami-ami avec lui ne serait peut-être pas aussi simple qu'il l'avait d'abord pensé. Il allait devoir mettre les bouchées doubles, il le sentait ! Mais alors qu'il se perdait pleinement dans son esprit torturé, un tintement de voix s'éleva jusqu'à lui. Vibrant chaleureusement jusqu'à son oreille interne, la voix de Kaoru pénétra son esprit.

-Ta gueule me revient très bien !

Les yeux de Kyô qui clignaient depuis déjà un long moment se figèrent alors, et il lança un regard surprit à son camarade de classe. Qu'est-ce-que cette phrase voulait-elle signifier ? Qu'il le trouvait... agréable à regarder, peut-être ? Mais Kyô se faisait sûrement des idées. _Tout le monde n'est pas gay, tout le monde ne te trouve pas beau, tout le monde ne glisse pas des sous entendue dans chacune de ses phrases ! _Un second chuchotement tira une fois de plus le jeune homme de ses pensées.

-Ne fait pas cette tête, on dirais que quelqu'un viens de t'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

Kyô arqua un sourcil, décidant de jouer à celui qui ne comprend pas. En soit, ce n'était absolument pas une mauvaise nouvelle... mais il devait tenir son rôle.

-Qui sait, s'en est peut-être une !

Là, deux options s'offraient à lui : soit Kaoru lui annonçait que non, parce qu'il était juste quelqu'un de sympathique voulant faire sa connaissance, soit il …

-Ça dépend si tu considère que si un mec te trouve mignon, c'est mauvais.

Soit il lui annonçait ouvertement et sans détour qu'il l'intéressait. Kyô ne pensait pas un seul instant que Kaoru puisse lui faire de telle avance, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il était sincèrement surprit. Si l'adolescent s'était ainsi vêtue, s'il avait changé de couleur de cheveux, et percé sa peau à divers endroit pour y mettre des bijoux, s'était uniquement dans le but de plaire à son ennemie... Mais jamais il n'avait crut que ça puisse aussi bien fonctionner. Cela dit, il devait rester sur ses gardes... Daisuke l'avait prévenue : la situation venait d'empirer et Kaoru devait probablement se faire plus méfiant... Pourtant... Pourtant le jeune homme que Kyô avait devant lui semblait réellement sincère. Le blond qui était maître dans l'art de cacher ses émotions ou de les modifier à sa guise savait reconnaître aisément quelqu'un qui se jouait de lui... et là, ce n'était pas le cas. Kaoru le trouvait mignon, ce n'était pas à démentir. Restait maintenant à savoir s'il désirait le connaître plus que cela ou s'il s'amusait juste à draguer pour passer le temps. Dans tout les cas, Kyô devait saisir l'occasion de se rapprocher de lui, il ne pouvait rater ça.

Le blond haussa alors les épaules, et son visage se mua en une moue mi figue mi raisin. Il glissa son stylo entre ses lèvres et le mâchouilla un long moment avant de lâcher enfin, comme une bombe :

-Bien sûr que c'est mauvais, ça veut dire que mon cul attire encore foule !

Puis il se pencha plus vers son interlocuteur, lui faisant un signe de la main pour que lui aussi en fasse de même. Ainsi, sa bouche se retrouva au plus près de son oreille, et il pût enfin murmurer :

-Et je n'accepte plus que les bons coups ! Rien n'y rentrera plus tant que le mec ne sera pas lui aussi bandant !

Il se recula alors, ajoutant un clin d'oeil à sa tirade avant de volontairement reporter son attention sur le cours de Daisuke, qui avait d'ailleurs les yeux rivés sur lui. Et si Kyô ne remarqua pas le visage que Kaoru faisait, le « _professeur_ », lui, ne manqua pas ce spectacle. L'expression de Kaoru était partagée entre la surprise et le contentement ; comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Kyô venait de lui glisser à l'oreille, mais qu'il en était fort heureux. Daisuke lança un regard entendue à son protégé pour l'encourager à continuer ainsi, et se tourna face au tableau pour y écrire quelques mots.

* * *

><p><em>«Laisse-moi passer, effleurer mes doigts sur toi»<em>

Kaoru fumait assit sur les marches de son école ; des volutes blanches s'échappaient lentement de sa bouche pour finalement disparaître dans l'atmosphère, s'effacer à ses yeux, s'effacer aux yeux de tous – un peut comme ses pensées. Le visage du petit nouveau de la classe se dessinait à l'identique de cette fumée, pour lui aussi s'oblitérer. Puis soudainement, les yeux bleues artificiels de Kyô restèrent ancrés dans son esprit. Les orbes joueuses, taquines, provocatrices du blond n'arrivèrent plus à sen aller. Kaoru tira une nouvelle taffe de son cylindre de nicotine et jura par deux fois. La première parce qu'il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi les yeux de ce gamin restaient blottit dans sa mémoire, la seconde parce qu'il venait de s'étouffer avec la fumée. Il écrasa alors avec rage la cigarette sur le pavé et se leva pour rentrer dans le bâtiment, ennuyé.

Depuis quand avait-il quelconque obsession ? Depuis quand son cerveau l'obligeait-il à penser inlassablement à une seule et unique personne ? Depuis quand était-il l'esclave de son cœur ?

Kaoru pénétra dans sa salle de classe, et se stoppa net dans l'encadrement en remarquant la présence oppressante de Kyô. Kyô assit sur sa table, Kyô regardant au dehors, Kyô fumant sensuellement, Kyô remettant ses cheveux en place derrière son oreille. Kyô. Un prénom aux sonorités beaucoup trop douce, alors qu'il résonnait dans le cœur de Kaoru tel un poignard bien aiguisé. Le jeune homme restait bloqué sur le pas de la porte, détaillant avec intérêt le corps petit mais gracile de son camarade de classe. A cet instant, il pensa qu'il voulait demeurer là pour toujours, ne jamais lâcher cet être des yeux, ne pas quitter cet établissement... Il désirait caresser ce corps de ses orbes avides, du bout de ses doigts, de ses mains. Coller sa peau contre la sienne pour vibrer au rythme d'inlassables frissons.

Mais s'était impossible. Injustement impossible.

Kaoru ferma durement ses paupières pour reprendre pied, les poser sur terre et redescendre de ses délectables pensées. Il marcha un pas mais cessa aussitôt son avancée. Kyô investissait encore totalement son esprit... et il venait de se mouvoir. Il était désormais accoudé à la fenêtre, tourné vers lui et son regard pénétrant ancré pleinement dans le sien. Non... Il ne pouvait l'oublier. Ce seul affrontement lui signifiait que Kyô était trop charismatique, trop imposant pour être effacé d'un coup de gomme de son cerveau atrophié. Kaoru était perdu, il en était pleinement conscient. Dès la première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui, il l'avait sût. Jamais rien de tel ne lui était arrivé, ça ne lui était d'ailleurs pas permit mais... Comment... Comment donc empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade, son corps de trembler, son esprit de dérivé vers de tendre envie ? Tout aussi impossible que d'assouvir son désir de mieux connaître Kyô, de peut-être bien même en faire un ami, ou de le serrer dans ses bras.

Kaoru soupira, lasse, ennuyé, meurtris par sa situation. Devoir se cacher, ne pas pouvoir se lier, ne pas pouvoir sortir entre ami – parce qu'ami il n'y a pas - , ne pas pouvoir vivre, mettre ses rêves en application. Rester esclave de son père, pour toujours... Bientôt devoir prendre sa place. Un poids si lourd à porter pour un jeune homme d'à peine vingt et un ans, et trop de responsabilités et de choix à faire seul... Maintenant épaulé par personne d'autre que lui-même. Il savait ce qui l'attendait d'ici peut, et ne désirait pour rien au monde prendre enfin la relève. Il n'arrivait même pas à se désoler de la futur mort de son père tellement il était égoïste. Tout ce qui le chagrinait dans cette histoire était qu'il n'était pas fait pour cela... Il n'avait pas la carrure, pas l'envie. Pourtant s'était bien lui le seul et unique héritier et rien ne pouvait changer cela. Seulement... Avant ça... quitte à se faire souffrir par la suite il voulait au moins goûter une fois au bonheur partagé. Il voulait s'unir d'amitié, de sentiments avec quelqu'un.

Kyô ; Il était arrivé comme une fleur pile à ce moment là, il l'avait enivré dès la première fois.

Kyô ; Le meurtrier de son cœur, le bourreau de son âme.

Kyô et son visage mutin mais adorable, à ses airs provocateurs et indomptables.

Les jambes de Kaoru finirent par avancer d'elles-mêmes, muées par l'envie irrépressible d'accéder à ses désirs. Il voulait poser sa main délicatement sur la joue rebondis de Kyô et en épouser la forme de ses doigts fins pour mieux comprendre les pulsions de son être. Ses pas se stoppèrent à quelques centimètres du blond, leurs bout de pieds se touchant presque et il retint son envie par peur de le faire fuir. Un sourire malicieux se dessina au coin de ses lèvres et il chassa toutes ses responsabilités pour ne laisser place qu'à ses aspirations. Il s'assit nonchalamment sur la table derrière lui – qui était d'ailleurs la sienne – et sa voix calme amplis soudainement la pièce vide.

-Je le suis, ou pas ?

La conversation qu'ils avaient eu il y a de ça quelques jours lui revenait en mémoire. Kyô n'avait pas rejeté ses _avances_, il avait juste dis que l'autre devait aussi lui plaire. Cela voulait donc dire que lui aussi était gay... Du moins c'est ce que Kaoru en avait déduit.

-Quoi donc ?

Le visage du blond s'était tiré en une expression qui relevait plus du rictus. En réalité, il savait tout à fait de quoi son camarade parlait... mais il préférait lui demander tout de même – pas pour confirmation, mais pour jouer l'indifférent.

-Bandant

Là, Kyô eut un énorme sourire plus que suggestif et s'approcha dangereusement de Kaoru. De manière féline, sensuelle, il colla son corps à celui du brun et déposa une main sur son torse. Il réduisit considérablement l'écart entre leur visages et passa lentement sa langue sur ses propres lèvres avant de souffler sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Puis un murmure suave voltigea dans les airs :

-Bien sûr.

Kaoru saisit instantanément l'occasion pour combler son besoin. Il posa l'une de ses mains sur la courbe fine de la hanche du blond et l'autre alla se presser affectueusement contre sa joue. A l'instant, une myriade de sentiment contradictoire assaillirent Kaoru. La peau douce sous sa paume lui procurait un apaisement infini, et une douleur grandissante... celle de vouloir plus tout en craignant d'être rejeté. Mais prit dans son élan, il ne contrôlait déjà plus ses gestes démesurés. Son membre gauche effectua une légère pression sur la taille du blond, et son visage s'approcha définitivement du sien pour sceller leur lèvres. Et là, l'explosion. La bouche sucré de Kyô qu'il pressait contre la sienne avait un goût de rêve. Kaoru sentait en son sein un message d'espoir naître peut à peut. Rien qu'avec ce simple baiser, il croyait pouvoir braver tout et n'importe quoi ; surpasser toutes les lois de sa famille et être le propre maître de ses gestes. Rien qu'avec ce simple baiser, il savait désormais qu'il pouvait vivre comme il l'entendait.

Mais les doigts de Kyô se crispèrent sur sa chemise.

Mais la main de Kyô les sépara d'une seule pression.

Mais le visage de Kyô se cacha derrière ses cheveux.

Mais le corps de Kyô disparut dans le couloir sombre.

Tout se brisa alors. Kaoru n'était plus de nouveau qu'un opprimé. Loin des lèvres si délicates de Kyô, il ne pouvait résister. Tout venait de s'envoler avec le blond, et ne restait plus que ce goût de trop peut. Ces lèvres... Il désirait encore une fois les faire siennes, les cajoler, les aimer.

Kaoru baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Il se mis une gifle mentale et s'assit à sa place... Les jours suivant allaient êtres difficiles... Mais n'en restait plus que deux avant qu'il ne disparaisse lui aussi.

_« Tu voulais découvrir le désir, un désir à s'évanouir »_

* * *

><p><em>« Le monde avance encore plus vite chaque jour, dans le mauvais sens, au point de non-retour »<em>

De derrière les fenêtres du couloir qui donnait sur la salle de classe, Daisuke venait d'observer la scène avec attention. Ses yeux avait d'abord étaient intrigués par la douleur et l'envie mêlées qu'on pouvait lire dans ceux de leur ennemie puis... Ils s'étaient attardé sur ceux de Kyô, stupéfait et troublés... Que cela voulait-il dire ? Il avait sa petite idée, mais une chose était sûr et certaine... Il allait devoir avoir une sérieuse conversation avec son petit protégé.


End file.
